Shattered
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: ALTERNATE VERSION: After episode 8 After kidnapping her, Tarrlok takes Korra to an underground compound to assure that no one will ever mention her again. And in this compound, anything and everything can happen with no consequences.


**Sketchster here. So this is my first Legends of Korra story, and it had sort of dark theme too it, so if you don't like don't read. **

**But anyway...Tarrlok kidnaps Korra, and I am very aware that this is not what happened after episode 8, I'm just making an alternate version.  
**

**Rating may go up in later chapters, but aside from that, review and i'll post more.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: Legned of Korra or The last Airbender, for clarification.  
**

**READ ON:  
**

* * *

Korra's crystal colored eyes shifted across the back of Tarrlok's satomobile, which was dimly lit with the glow of moonlight. She sat back against one of the walls of the rolling metal prison and breathed heavily. This couldn't be real. How could she have been so easily over-powered? She was the _Avatar_, for God sakes. Of course, blood-bending was extremely powerful, but that idea of being beaten still rattled in her mind as she rode along.

She grunted as the sato went over a large dent in the road which sent her head into a heavy collision with the hard metal roof of the area. Korra, now flipped onto her side, struggled to sit back up. Having an intense combat battle with someone of almost the same bending level as her was definitely enough to take a lot out of her.

Korra leaned back against the side of the metal sato yet again and braced herself against one of the walls. Wherever Tarrlok was taking her, it definitely was far from Republic City.

Time passed on as the sato continued to pass over jagged roads and grassy paths, from what Korra could feel. A deep sleep had taken her from consciousness as the ride became more and more tedious, but she instantly snapped back to reality as the sato came to a halting stop, which threw her against the side of the vehicle. Her eyes shot open to view nothing but pitch black darkness with the occasional beam of light shining in every few moments.

_Am I…underground? _Korra thought to herself as she realized that the car was in an elevator of some sort. She inched closer towards the small glass window on the back door and stared out. The beams of light slowly digressed into one soft, dimly lit orange lamp as the elevator reached the bottom of its shaft.

The avatar's eyes canvassed the level outside of the sato, which was extremely hard to make out given the low light. A broad, shadow encased face stepped in front of the window, blocking the scenery. Korra scramble backwards upon seeing this face, recognizing it as that of Tarrlok's.

Instantly, the doors of the sato flew open and two broad arms ripped her from the cold back of the van.  
"Let me go!" She screamed at the councilman, who simply jerked her harder to force her into silence. "Where am I? What is this place?"

Tarrlok dragged the struggling girl down the murky hall of this unknown vicinity. "That is none of your concern." He replied gruffly. "The only thing that you should be focused on is your own foolish actions."

He continued to haul the teenager down the hall until he came across a black wooden door lined in a golden trim. Quickly, he snatched a bronze key out of the pocket of his shirt and unlocked the door. " I warned you, Avatar." Korra's body collided with the concrete inside the cell as Tarrlok roughly threw her in the cramped space. " I specifically told you to stay out of my way. Now look where it's gotten you and your friends." Korra could swear she almost saw a grin creep across his face from the corners of his mouth. "Imprisoned."

"You're insane!" Korra shouted at him from the ground. "How could you imprison innocent people? I know that you have to know that doing just what Amon says benders do is only making things worse."

Tarrlok stepped out of the cell and placed a hand on the door. "I don't need some half-baked avatar questioning the decisions I make for the better of my city." He glanced down at the girl. "Now if I were you," The man raised his arm and with one swift movement forced the girl by her arms back farther into the cell. "I would start watching what you do and say right about now. I have guards watching your every move, and if you even think about trying to escape, I promise you," Tarrlok stepped back into the cell to grab her jaw and force her face him. "There _will _be consequences."

The councilman slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Korra alone in the dim cell. Hesitantly, she brought her knees to her chest, pushed her body back towards wall and climbed to her feet. A dull flame lit out of her palms and singed the rope, which she quickly shook off before the flame reached her skin.

She looked around the cramped cell. Along the walls there was one bed, a dirty cracked mirror, and one window that was perched nearly an inch from the ceiling. She could tell now why Tarrlok had warned her about attempting to escape, for the window was barred shut with what looked like iron.

The girl hesitantly shuffled over to the bed and sat down. It was just as uncomfortable as she'd imagined. Her eyes shifted around the room one last time; first to the window, and lastly towards the glowing square on moonlight the appeared on the floor. "What kind of Avatar am I?"

Out of rage, the side of her fist collided with the steel wall as she huffed and lay down on the uncomfortable mattress. Something told her that however long Tarrlok was going to keep her here, it was definitely going to be the worst period of her life.

* * *

"I'm free!" Bolin climbed on the back of Tenzin's sky bison with the help of his air bending daughter, Jinora. His two friends whom were also imprisoned followed closely behind. They too were also happy that Tenzin had managed to get the out of jail, but nowhere near as happy as Bolin was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bolin hugged the councilman tightly as he climbed onto the bison.  
"It's not a problem, Bolin, really." Tenzin replied uncomfortably. The earth bender let him go and scuttled back towards the back of the saddle next to his two friends.

"You seem…excited." Mako pointed out as the bison took flight.  
Bolin looked intensely at his brother. "Of course I am! They put me in a cell with this guy named Big. Needless to say, that wasn't a happy time for me."  
Mako chuckled and looked over towards Asami, who was leaning on the edge of the saddle. She returned the look once she realized he was looking, and then smiled. "Something wrong?"

"No, you?"

Asami swallowed hard. "Nope."

Just as Mako was about to respond, Tenzin spoke up. "Now, even though I managed to get you three out of detainment, I haven't much to say about all of the non-benders that were arrested." He weaned left on the bison's harness. "The only reason I could get you three out was because I had to prove to them that you all being benders made it illogical for you to be equalists."

"But I'm not a bender." Asami pointed out.  
Tenzin sighed. "What the authorities don't know won't hurt them."

Bolin's eyes swept the saddle. "So…where's Korra?" The remaining two looked up as well, eager to know the answer to this question.

"She wasn't in her room when I went to go see her this morning. I'm assuming that she simply left early this morning to go somewhere because Naga was gone as well."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Mako asked, slightly concerned.

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say later this afternoon. She used to do this kind of thing when she was younger from what Katara has told me."

The three sat back. They were eager to see Korra, but now they guessed their re-acquaintance with their friend would have to wait.

**So...tell me what you think. I promise it will get more interesting in the chapters to come. **  
**:)**

**~DEUCES  
**


End file.
